


Come on, Let's go

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse to write teenage boy dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Let's go

“Guess. What.”

Owen had been enjoying a perfectly normal, Axel-free summer day, laying in his bedroom with the radio on and the window open, when the child of destruction himself pushed his blinds to the side and climbed into his room. He groaned.

“You’ve taken up breaking and entering. Your brother kicked you out of the house and since you haven’t got any other friends you’ve decided to live with me from now on. Ke$ha is coming to town and the two of you are going to get married. Tell me when I get close.” Shit. He wasn’t even wearing pants, it was just too hot. But, since Axel was apparently forged in flames, the brat had the audacity to burrito himself in Owen’s discarded covers. With his shoes on.

“I need a ride. To the big mall the town over.” His warmth began to invade Owen’s personal space. “Some dumb asshole decided to open up a combination music store and head shop, and I wanna go there before it gets raided or goes out of business because hippie-dippy didn’t realize that MP3s are a thing.”

That got his attention. His mom had always been pretty neutral when it came to music, but his dad was a real old school rocker type. Ever since the demise of places like Sam Goody and Peaches, there weren’t any shops where he could buy used records that weren’t shit. Goodwill was always picked over by the time he got out of school, so no luck was to be had there. Owen scratched his chin, pretending to think it over. “What do I get out of this?” Axel rolled himself off the bed, hitting the floor with a squawk.

“I’ll suck your dick. Dude, what do you _think_  you get out of this? I found you a new place to buy records and talk about how awesome organs are in rock music. I just wanna go because it’s Hart’s birthday next week, and head shops always have that Nag Champa incense shit he likes pretty cheap.”

Sighing, Owen sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet less-than-accidentally landed on Axel’s face. Cue the swearing and gagging noises. Excellent.

“I’m gonna hold you to that blowjob promise, dude.” He said, digging his toes into Axel’s neck. The swearing got louder, and he yelped as sharp nails found the skin of his ankle. “And you’re gonna do it in my sweet-ass car that you’re always bumming rides from me in, and I’m gonna blare the Doors, and you’re gonna hum along!" 

Five minutes later, they’d both stopped laughing long enough for Owen to throw on a pair of jeans and Axel to remove himself from the tangled horror that was Owen’s bedsheets. 


End file.
